


In a Blink

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Tracer wants everyone to be happy, but what if a certain vigilante needs her attention?





	

She was skipping through the entire base, a little ray of sunshine that could lighten up the mood in a second. 

Of course, when she saw Dr. Ziegler she had to break her away from her work.

“Hello luv, what'cha doing?”

“Oh, hello Tracer, I’m just working on ways to improve my Valkyrie suit. Do you need something?”

“I just wanted to convince you that you should take a break. You work too hard and you need some rest!”

Angela giggled softly, Tracer was always one of her best friends.

“I suppose I should rest, thanks Lena, you always take care of everyone.”

“I just like to see people happy, that’s all!”

“Well then, I know someone who has been down lately.”

“Really?! Who?!”

She said loudly, clearly excited at the thought of helping someone.

“McCree.”

“M-McCree?!”

She quickly covered her face, but the doctor still managed to see a hint of red on her cheeks.

“Lena?”

“Y-yes luv?”

“Why are you blushing?”

“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She said, turning her head in the opposite direction to hide her embarrassment.

“Mmm… You like him, don’t you?”

The brit took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts to not say anything stupid.

“I… I don’t really know.”

“Here, have a sit.”

Lena decided to confess her feelings to Angela. She knew she could trust her.

“I don’t know where to start…”

“Mmm…. Tell me what you think when you see him.”

“Well… I feel nervous around him. Usually, I just say what gets on my tongue, but… when I’m talking with him. I have to carefully choose my words a-and when I see him laugh or smile I feel like a million of butterflies are flying in my stomach. Oh, and I feel jealous when he’s talking to other girls. I don’t know what I should do, Angela…”

“You should tell him the same thing you just said to me.”

“I guess you’re right… But, what if he will reject me?”

“You will at least know you’ve tried. If you won’t tell him what you feel, he’ll never know.”

“You’re right. Thanks luv!”

She said, joyful and full of energy again as she hugged the doctor.

“That’s the Tracer I know. Now go, and don’t be scared. I’m sure he feels the same way about you.”

“Alright luv, see ya later!”

She walked away to find McCree, thinking how she’s going to confess to him. After a short walk she found him sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Lena was amazed by the view -a beatiful blue ocean tinted with a hint of orange, the sun slowly setting behind the golden sea. She sat beside him.

“Howdy.”

“Hello, luv. I heard you’ve been down recently.”

“Heh, guess you could say that.”

“Well then, tell me about it!”

“I ain’t a type to talk about my well-being.”

He took out a cigar, but decided not to smoke this time, not with her around.

“Oh, come on, you can tell me!”

“Alright then… Guess you’re the right person to talk about this with.”

“About what?”

“I like someone.”

She felt like her heart stopped beating. No, that can’t be right, now that she’s confident about her feelings… Still, he is one of her best friends, she has to help him.

“Can you describe her?”

“She’s always cheerful and happy. I don’t know a person who is even half energetic as her. And of course, she’s really beatiful. Do you know who she is now?”

Lena tried to think about someone matching his description, but inside she was distraught.

“I don’t know, who is it?”

“You.”

She widened her eyes. No way, is she dreaming? Tears of hapiness started to run down from her eyes. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. After they parted their lips he smiled softly.

“You really made me feel better in.. How would you say it?”

“In a blink.''

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
